My Sister's Keeper
My Sister's Keeper is the twenty-second episode of Season 2 written by Sol and episode number 222 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'THERE'S NOTHING STRONGER THAN THE BOND OF SISTERS --' Prue and Charlotte work together to get Cassandra away from her boyfriend, but things take a dramatic turn, leaving them in terrible jeopardy. Elsewhere, Junior receives a power at the time he needs it the most, and saves the life of the man he never thought about. While Chris prepares a life changing surprise for Bianca and is ready to move forwards with their relatioship, Pandora runs away from her actions/relationship with Drew. Finally, after a devastating chain of events, Cassandra is forced to make the most painful decision of her life. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited Characters *Unknown actors as J.D.'s family; *Unknown actor as Prison Guard. Magical Notes Spells and Rituals Artifacts Magical Locations * Cupid's Temple; A house and headquarters for Cupid's * The Underworld; A home for many demons/evil beings. Powers and Abilities * Beaming; Prue, Charlotte, Cassandra * Energy Balls; J.D. * Fading; Corbin * Healing; Junior (granted) * Premonition; Prue * Telekinesis; Corbin, Prue, J.D., * Crushing; Prue * Channeling; Cassandra * Deviation; Cassandra * Orbing; Paige Music Trivia * This is the Season Two finale episode. * A dear character will leave, and another's life is saved. * Prue and Tamora face judgement from the Elders and Cupids, but only one girl is punished. ** The Cupids are trying to figure out a way to punish Prue for her actions. They decide to not take Prue's powers, do the fact that she needs her powers in order to protect the world, and cupids in general. Prue tells them her mind, and Alyssa, the head cupid, decides to let her go with a warning since she was protecting her sister. ** Tamora is extremely nervous, and fretting about having her powers taken away by The Elders. Paige, her mom, tells Tam that she deserves it for having the fate of the world in her hands. Tam becomes aggravated over this and frets more. Fiona then interrupts saying that she won't lose her powers, (since they need the Power of Nine). Instead, Fiona tells Tam that she needs a chance to prove herself. Thus, she will get her first charge. Tamora is extremely nervous, and states that she can't because she has to much on her plate. Fiona tells her that she can - and she will. The name of the charge is Sebastian Whitmore. * Corbin takes J.D. to The Underworld. They discuss the new evil briefly, and mainly focus on J.D.'s mom. They then talk to a demon named Ignatius, who tells J.D. to get close to Cassandra, and when the opportunity presents itself, to hurt Prue. If he does this, then he will get more powers. J.D. agrees. * A mysterious and presumably evil "he" is mentioned a few times throughout the episode. ** Corbin and J.D. talk about a mysterious, "he" with a bad agenda. ** The Cupids also mentioned a "he", although possibly a different "he" then Corbin and J.D. were discussing. It most likely that the "he" cupids were talking about refers to Cupid himself. * Wyatt and Prue are back in a very good spot. They make out in the bathtub, and then talk about the problem with Cassandra and her demonic boyfriend. Prue decides to go over to the Manor and deal with them. Wyatt reluctantly agrees, and they kiss again. * Pandora is in her office working when Drew shows up. She instantly hides under her desk, but he sees her and they talk about why she was hiding under her desk and avoiding him. At first she tries to make it seem like she isn't, before finally telling him its because they slept together. Pandora then tells him that its not normal to do what they did, especially when they were told to. Drew is confused, and she covers it up as she think they went to fast and wants to slow down. He repeats this sarcastically. Pandora then becomes frustrated and locks the door and closes the blinds before kissing him. They have sex. * J.D tells Cass he got a new power, and then they talk a bit about Prue and Charlotte getting between them. J.D. states that he won't let them (Prue/Charlotte) get between them again. * It is revealed that Piper left Melinda in charge of Halliwells while she's away looking at other sites, and Mel is scared because she doesn't want to mess it up. Prue tells her to get over it, and then goes to leave to deal with Cassandra when Charlotte beams in. The three of them talk very briefly, then the two sisters beam out again. * Junior goes to visit Christopher but is told he can't visit today, as Christopher felt ill and is being taken to the prison hospital. Junior asks to see him, but is told he needs an authorization. He says that he'll get one. He then calls an unknown number. * Charlotte tells Prue that her and Eric are doing really well. They then "run into" Cassandra and the three of them get into a fight. * Prue figures out that J.D. is evil. * J.D.'s mom is shown for the first time, and is concerned about her son's new powers. * Prue/Charlotte go to J.D's house, and meet his mom. She states that it's an honor to meet them, but weird. Prue tells her about J.D and Cassandra's relationship and Mrs. Appleton fills them in on somethings. * Christopher and Junior share a very heartfelt moment. * Cassandra figures things out and breaks up with J.D. * Chris organizes a beautiful, romantic dinner for Bianca. He then proposes to her with a ring Phoebe gave him a few months ago. She says yes. * Prue and Corbin fight, and she vanquishes him. * Someone (J.D.) went to P3 and created chaos, but Haley isn't sure how. * Cassandra saves her sisters from J.D., and ends up killing him by accident, and is devastated. His funeral is held in this episode as well. * Christopher decides to apply for parole in order to spend more time with Junior. Junior pretends to be happy about it, but really isn't. * Henry tells Paige about Christopher, and she talks to Junior about it. * Everyone learns of Chris and Bianca's engagement, and congratulate her while welcoming her to the family. * Michael is leaving to go back to Philadelphia. * It's Prue and Wyatt's one month wedding anniversary. * Prue closes the door to the Halliwell Manor. Music Theme Song/Opening Song Not Listed. * Dancing With The Devil by Mariana Kaye * Stand By You by Rachel Platten * Let it All Go by Birdy and Rhodes Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 2